dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/DBB1 - Final 7 HoH + Jury Chips
Hey guys! Okay, so I'm sure you're all dying to know what I was talking about when I mentioned the jury influencing the house...maybe I was overdramaticizing it because y'all made it sound like the reaper was a special guest in the house, but in reality it's a twist called Jury Chips. One Battleback wasn't enough for this season, and there will be another one after the final five eviction! However, this isn't a normal battleback, because the jurors will have to play smart to get a chance to come back into the game. In the 24 hours after the PoV Ceremony when people are sending in eviction votes, the latest juror will choose two people they believe will make it to the final four (I will refer to it as "giving chips" to two people). If those two people make it all the way to the final four, the juror will get to compete in the Battleback. If not, the juror will stay a juror and have no chance of re-entering the game. The chips the juror hands out will be made public at the beginning of each cycle. Ashleah, as the first juror, has decided to give her chips to Ashleigh and Siobhan. That means that, if both of Ashleigh and Siobhan make it to the final four, Ashleah will have a chance to compete in the battleback. If not, she's out. Each incoming juror will do this up until the 6th place juror, because at that point in the game there's no point in choosing two people because he/she can just choose two people that aren't nominees that cycle. Whoever from the 1st four jurors (9th-6th) has their chip players survive will compete in a Battleback competition; the person voted out in fifth place will not have the chance to reenter the game. I hope all this is clear, but be sure to ask questions. Anyway, onto the HoH competition! Brenda, you may take a seat to the side. For the rest of you, let's begin. For today's competition, you will be doing some role-playing! Each of the people competing in the competition will be given codenames privately; you do not want to reveal your codename to anyone else in the game. I will ask all of you to send me five hearts that you'd like to give to someone else competing for HoH. Then, at random intervals in the chat, I'll announce who gave who hearts (except I'll use the codename of the giver so their identity will be a secret). Whoever holds the most hearts by 8 PM EST tomorrow will win HoH, unless their identity is exposed. If you believe you know the secret identity of someone, you can send an accusation to me privately. If the accusation is correct, the exposed victim will be eliminated and the accuser will receive two hearts; if it is incorrect, the accuser will be eliminated. This all sounds complicated, so let me give you an example to clarify everything. Let's say Brenda was given the codename "Joe". Brenda privately sends me the message "I'd like to send three of my hearts to Mona and two of my hearts to Ashleah". Then, in the main chat, I will post "Joe has decided to send three hearts to Mona!" (I will randomly decide how much to reveal at what point, so even if Brenda gave away five hearts I may not reveal that all at once). Then, Thalia walks along and she thinks, "Wait a minute, only Brenda would do that - she must be Joe!" 'Thalia would go to me privately and say, "'I accuse Brenda of secretly being Joe" Since Thalia would be right, Brenda would be exposed and eliminated from the competition and Thalia would receive two hearts. If Thalia's accusation was wrong, she'd be eliminated. I hope the examples helps clarify the game a bit, and it's a new challenge so we'll see how it goes. If you don't send in how you'll send your hearts you will be automatically disqualified from becoming HoH. You can't talk about your codename with anyone else (why would you want to anyway?) I'll clear up any other questions as they go along, but if you have any other questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts